Loading apparatuses are known which utilise one or more loading blades which are driven back and forth in an oscillatory manner over a loading ramp to transfer material predominantly in one direction onto a conveyor. Such apparatuses are known for example, from German Patent Specification No. 2 550 051 and German Patent Specification No. 2 645 396.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of loading apparatus. A further object of the invention is to improve the loading performance of such an apparatus with the simplest possible constructional measures.